


Like One of His Stories

by tigereyes45



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, F/M, Hummingbird - Freeform, Jealousy, Scene Change, Summer is alive, Summer isn't kidding around, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Qrow thought the girls had been joking. Why would Robyn Hill be interested? Well for whatever reason she was, they were right, and now Summer's here.
Relationships: Past Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Robyn Hill (one-sided), Qrow Branwen/Summer Rose
Kudos: 9





	Like One of His Stories

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request. The request will be written out below but first a few notes. I just want to make a quick note on this. This request sounded more like a comic request then a fanfic, and I couldn't figure out a way for Robyn not to be ooc for it. So it's a little short and Robyn is as close to un character as I could write her being for this piece. Also in this AU Ruby is still Tai and Summer's child. Summer and Qrow got together after her birth.
> 
> Anon requested: Rwby request, hummingbird au (qrow x summer,, and summer is alive) After Qrow told Robyn many times he wasn't interested, she hasn't given up but after she kissed his cheek, a red portal opened up, with a knife welding summer steps out with a scared Raven and tai, behind Robyn knew she messed up big time

It wasn't long that he was in Mantle before it felt like one of the stories he would tell the girls came to life. All those jokes of how women can't help but chase him when Summer wasn't around suddenly felt very real. Despite the fact that many (almost all) had been made up. This time it was none other than Mantle's Hometown Hero herself. He didn't think she would be interested in an old crow like him. Tai had always been who had a way with women. He was always in the background just trying to garner the affection of one or two. One of which was Summer. Even when she was with Tai, never thinking the two would break up or he would become a stepfather to Ruby in a way. Now here he was, trapped in Mantle. Halfway across the world from Summer, getting chased by a woman he should've believed Yang and Ruby about.

They had warned him she was interested. Casually he mentioned Summer. Always dropping in her name and the fact they were together. Loudly exclaiming how happy he was that he had Summer. That thankfully it didn't matter he was an old crow to the one woman who's opinion he cared about. Even the girls tried to help.

Yang would often find ways to distract Robyn and guide her away. There was always something happening in Mantle that she could use as an excuse for her attention. Ruby made sure to stick close whenever the woman ended up near them, which thankfully wasn't often. Today Ruby wasn't around. They were on the run from Ironwood now. He was so caught up in getting back to the girls that he hadn't really paid attention to her words. When she kissed him it happened so quickly Qrow blinked and missed it. If it hadn't been for the brief amount of extra pressure on his left cheek he never would have noticed.

Yet he had and she did. Blinking felt like it took an eternity as he stares at her. Disbelief and confusion. What was he supposed to do now? Before he could open his mouth to speak a familiar sound resonates beside him. The world shifts just slightly in his peripheral vision. Red and black swirl as a patch of white flies through his sister's portal. As he turns his head Qrow's shocked to see two others pass through.

Summer's long white robe almost blends in with the snow covered ground. Red flickers back and forth, in and out of view from under her robe. The falling flakes seemingly dance around her. Dots of them decorating her hair. He knows Tai and Raven are there. They were the only other two who would could come through a portal with her. The only ones who could. In all honesty he shoud've been paying more attention to them, but it had been so long. His eyes hungrily take all of Summer in as what felt like years of distance and separation is finally able to be dispelled. So it was a few moments before he took in the old kitchen knife in her hand. A second later and he realizes that she's wielding it in Robyn's direction. His very pregnant wife was visibly furious.

She's shouting something. He knows. Her lips were moving even as the snow starts to fall faster. What it was Qrow had no idea. For some reason he couldn't hear her, and that was when the older man realizes just how inattentive he was with her around. As senses flood back into his control his ears felt oddly warm. Turning around Taiyang held his hands firmly over Qrow's ears. He shakes his head no slowly. As if whatever the blonde was hiding from Qrow was absolutely necessary. All the blood was drained from his face. Tai had always been easy to scare by their teammates. So the bad luck charm turns to his twin. Raven stands barely outside her closing portal. Eyes wide, and a nervous smile on her face. Whatever Summer was saying it had those two thoroughly unnerved.

When his attention returns to Robyn the woman was rightly terrified. It didn't take for her to nod understandingly at Summer. Only then did Tia finally remove his hands. Summer spins on her heels. Swift and graceful even in the snow. It had always been her element. Even more so than it was for the Schnees. Qrow wouldn't even put her second to the winter maiden. As bias as that would be.

Summer was smiling now. Her typical long, bright smile. Hsi hands are around her before she could take another step. Burying his face into her neck he breathes her in. Cookies, and the new baby soft detergent they had brought before he left. Home. Closing his eyes, Qrow knows he's home. Not even the baby's kicking could disturb the daydream.

Carefully Summer pushes him away. Fearful that she was angry he looks down, searching her face for any sign. She was fine. They were fine.

"Let's go save the girls."


End file.
